1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent element and a display device utilizing the element.
2. Related Art
Electroluminescent elements are self-luminous fully-solid elements, and it is expected that they will be utilized in a wide variety of applications due to their high visibility and high resistance to shocks. Electroluminescent elements composed of inorganic or organic materials are being widely studied and, in recent years, electroluminescent elements composed of charge-transporting polymer materials have also been widely studied and developed.
In order to improve the light-emitting properties, charge injection properties, luminescence efficiency, and manufacturability of organic electroluminescent elements, elements composed of conductive polymers such as poly(p-phenylenevinylene), elements composed of a polymer having triphenylamine in the side chain of polyphosphazene, and elements composed of hole-transporting polyvinylcarbazole mixed with an electron-transporting material and a fluorescent dye, and elements composed of a hole-transporting polyester resin have been proposed.
To simplify production, improve workability, achieve suitably large surface area, and reduce costs, the element is preferably produced by a coating method. It has been disclosed that elements can be produced by a casting method. For film formation from a solution of a polymer material, polyvinyl carbazole is commonly used.